Teamut's Tower
At first glance, Teamut's Tower looks like the other three. However, it is very different. Instead of being all on the ground, the town conceals a type of Spaceship, which then launches the party into spacestations to continue their progress to Teamut. Teamut is an intentional misspelling of Tiamut. This is because Johnathon chose to mock the dragon god when making her. Mini-battle #1 Akatosh Akatosh bet the Time orb of Dragonkind against Devian Drake to see who was more deserving of the orbs. Devian won on a technicality, but through time travel and a long process, he was able to claim the dragon's prize. Time Dragon, Great Wyrm (Dragon Mag #259 p31-33) Size/Type: Colossal+ Dragon Hit Dice: 99d12+3168 (3811 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 100 ft., fly 380 ft. (clumsy) Armor Class: 102 (–8 size, +99 natural, +1 Dodge), touch 3, flat-footed 101 Base Attack/Grapple: +99/+155 Attack: Bite +134 (8d6+41/19-20) melee Full Attack: Bite +134/+134 (8d6+41/19-20) melee, 2 claws +134/+129/+124/+119 (6d8+20/19-20) melee, 2 wings +133/+128/+123/+118 (4d6+20) melee, tail slap +133 (4d8+61) melee Space/Reach: 40 ft./reach 30 ft. (40' bite) Special Attacks: Crush 6d6+61 (DC 91), tail sweep 4d6+61 (DC 91), breath weapon, Frightful Presence (DC 91), spells (caster level 37th), Time Stop Special Qualities: Immunities, DR 20/epic,20/- SR 99, Blindsense 60ft., keen senses, Draconic Surge 2/day, Time Mastery, Slow Aura, Time Apothesis, Saves: Fort +83, Ref +52, Will +87 Abilities: Str 92, Dex 10, Con 74, Int 74, Wis 82, Cha 74 Skills: Appraise +134, “Balance +102, Bluff +134, Concentration +134, Diplomacy +134, “Disguise +102, “Escape Artist +102, “Forgery +134, Gather Information +134, “Hide +86, Intimidate +134, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, History, Local, Nature, Religion, The Planes) +134, Listen +138, Move Silently +102, “Open Lock +102, Search +134, Sense Motive +138, “Sleight of Hand +102, Spot +138, Spellcraft +134, Spot +138, “Survival +138, Use Magic Device +134 Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Critical (Bite, Claw)**, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Wingover, Improved Natural Weapon (Claw, Bite)**, Weapon Focus (Claw, Bite)**, Great Cleave, Superior Initiative, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop), Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Rapidstrike (Claws, Wings)**, Overwhelming Critical (Claws, Bite), Devastating Critical (Claws, Bite DC 100), Quicken Breath, Quicken Spell, Automatic Quicken Spell (9)***, Extend Spell, Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Rapidstrike (Claws), Empower Spell-Like Ability (Time Stop) B, Maximize Spell-Like Ability (Time Stop) B, Alignment: Neutral A force dragon’s natural weapons are treated as epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Breath Weapon (Su): Cone of Time Expulsion: 80' Will Negates (91) Disappear for 12 rounds. Dragon Surge (Ex): 2/day – swift action to use a standard/move action. Time Mastery (Su): Always Hasted. (figured into stats) Slow Aura (Su): 120' aura that can be held for 10 rounds/day. (free action to see if you keep it up) (no save) Time Apotheosis (Ex): Immune to any noninstantaneous spell it does not cast. Immune to disease, poison, dehydration, starvation, etc. (passage of time required). :Rolls 2d20 every time a d20 is rolled and takes the best one. :Make time Forays. Spell-like Abilities: At will – Time Stop (1 round wait), 3/day - Slow Immunities (Ex): Immune to sleep and paralysis and slow effects. Possessions: Time Dragon Orb =Boss #1: Maria= Mini-battle #2 16 block puzzle The door leading onward is shut by a mysterious force. On the floor, there are 16 buttons in a square pattern: 0= up, 1 = down. Pushing one means all adjacent are changed. Solution: have all 16 down. =Boss #2 Hector= Mini-battle #3 Chamberion Chamberion is a friendly Gold dragon that allows you to battle Teamut. However, he is lazy, and needs to be encouraged. You appear to be in a large dead end room with a dragon. The dragon appears to be asleep, and you can see Gold scales from where you all are standing. Gold Dragon, Great Wyrm Size/Type: Colossal Dragon (Fire) Hit Dice: 41d12+3168 (3811 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 60 ft., fly 250 ft. (clumsy), Swim 60 ft. Armor Class: 42 (–8 size, +40 natural), touch 2, flat-footed 42 Base Attack/Grapple: +41/+76 Attack: Bite +52 (4d8+19) melee Full Attack: Bite +52 (4d8+19) melee, 2 claws +47 (4d6+9) melee, 2 wings +47 (2d8+9) melee, tail slap +47 (4d6+38) melee Space/Reach: 30 ft./reach 20 ft. (30' bite) Special Attacks: Crush 4d8+38 (DC 42), tail sweep 2d8+38 (DC 42), breath weapons, Frightful Presence (DC 41), spells (caster level 19th) Special Qualities: Immunities, DR 20/magic, Luck Bonus, Water Breathing, SR 33, Vulnerability to Cold, Luck Bonus, Detect gems, Saves: Fort +35*, Ref +23*, Will +35* Abilities: Str 48, Dex 10, Con 34, Int 32, Wis 34, Cha 32 Skills: Concentration +56, Disguise +55, Diplomacy +55, Escape Artist +44, Heal +56, Intimidate +55, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Local, Religion, The Planes) +55, Listen +56, Search +55, Sense Motive +56, Spot +56, Swim +63, Use Magic Device +56, Feats: Flyby Attack, Recover Breath, Combat Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Quicken Spell, Multispell x2**, Automatic Quicken Spell (9)***, Tenacious Magic (Foresight), Maximize Spell, Improved Metamagic x2**, Alignment: Lawful Good Gold dragons usually parley before fighting. When conversing with intelligent creatures, they use Intimidate and Sense Motive to gain the upper hand. In combat, they employ bless and their luck bonus; older dragons use their luck bonus at the start of each day. They make heavy use of spells in combat. Among their favorites are cloudkill, delayed blast fireball, fire shield, globe of invulnerability, maze, sleep, slow, and stinking cloud. Breath Weapon (Su): A gold dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within a cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 12 points of Strength damage. (save 42, 24d10 damage) 70' cone Alternate Form (Su): A gold dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on itself at its caster level, except that the dragon does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Water Breathing (Ex): A gold dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Luck Bonus (Sp): Once per day an adult or older gold dragon can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as the dragon carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 10-foot radius per age category of the dragon receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. If the dragon gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3 hours plus 3 hours per age category of the dragon but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Gems (Sp): An old or older gold dragon can use this ability three times per day. This is a Divination effect similar to a detect magic spell, except that it finds only gems. The dragon can scan a 60-degree arc each round: By concentrating for 1 round it knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2ndlevel spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—bless; 1/day—geas/quest, sunburst, foresight. Skills: Disguise, Heal, and Swim are considered class skills for gold dragons. Solutions: *Gold price (over 100 million) (gems work as well) *Diplomacy skill check over 80 *Intimidate skill check over 120 *Epic Magic Items (at least 3) *Any other thing DM decides =Boss #3: Deathgaze= Mini-battle #3 Anti-Spell Gauntlet The Anti-Spell Gauntlet is a long (500') stone corridor ending in a Gargantuan iron door. At 100 feet in, Teamut activates her Anti-spell field. Every round, people are subject to an effect of unusual shaped stones slowly falling from the ceiling. (ATK +100, 2d6 damage). The iron door has a large bar on it, and removing the bar makes the door fall on the remover, dealing 6d6 damage (reflex 45 halves). Afterwords, there's a small pool that refreshes HP (as spells do not work in this area). =Final Boss: Teamut= Category:Dungeons and Dragons